1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbonized product used for production of activated carbon for an electrode of an electric double-layer capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional activated carbon for an electrode is produced by subjecting a carbonized product to an activating treatment, e.g., an alkali-activating treatment.
The alkali-activating treatment is a substantially established technique. To produce activated carbon for an electrode having a high electrostatic capacity density (F/cc), it is necessary to use a suitable carbonized product.